


Waiting

by oldcoyote (contrawise)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrawise/pseuds/oldcoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve forgets things - usually things he wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Steve gets home late, really late, and he shouldn't be surprised when he finds Blaine is sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep. He shouldn't be surprised that Blaine is wearing nothing but one of Steve's white shirts and a pair of dark underwear; Steve's underwear, in fact, and Blaine knows that drives Steve crazy in all the best ways.

He shouldn't be confused by the candle stubs and tea lights burned down to a half-moon crisp and blackened wick, or the soft smell of perfume on the air mixed with fading smoke. But he _is_ surprised, and he is confused, and he sets down his bag and strips off his jacket quickly, peering around the room.

There's white roses on the nightstand, just three of them standing side by side, and Steve stiffens when he sees them. White roses, like the story, like he'd always told Blaine every time he bought him home a rose: His father was never a romantic man, he was a hard man, a soldier. But still, every year, one the day they were married, he gave Steve's mother one white rose for each year they'd loved each other.

 _Three_ white roses - and Steve slumps where he stands, cursing himself and gritting his teeth. He kicks off his shoes and ignores the half-spent candles on the floor that he knocks and breaks as he stumbles over them to cover Blaine's body with his own and kiss him awake, apologising between each press of lips and tongue, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Blaine mumbles nonsense and sniffs loudly when he wakes up, but his lips spread in a lazy smile the moment his eyes are open properly. Curls that had been carefully encouraged and held in place by product were now just a twisted mess that made his sleepy grin all the more painful and sweet.

"There you are," Blaine whispers, and cranes up to kiss a flustered Steve on the tip of his nose.

Steve rolls onto his side, huffing in resignation and self-pity. "It was our anniversary."

Blaine's chuckle is quiet, but it ripples down his chest and makes the soft curve of his belly rise and fall, and Steve can't help but reach out to rest his hand on it. Blaine's hands chase his, and rest on top as easily as an old familiar song, played a hundred times.

"It still is our anniversary," Blaine tells him, eyes shining in the dim light.

The corner of Steve's mouth quirks into a reluctant smile, he can't help it. Blaine is staring up at him, still lying on his back, still waiting patiently like he'd already waited all night long.

"You shouldn't have to wait for me," Steve says softly, stroking his thumb against the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine's hands trail up the length of Steve's arm and tug, and Steve obeys. He rolls back again, hovering over Blaine, his head still hanging with self-imposed shame, his body held up by his arms.

"I don't _have_ to wait for you," Blaine says, and keeps pulling until Steve finally gives in and lays down on top of him again, arms bracketing Blaine's head and feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

"I _want_ to."

"But still," Steve sighs as Blaine's arms wrap around his chest, too short to meet at his back, but well equipped with hands still broad enough to squeeze at his sides, with callused fingers rough and hard, forever capable of reminding him just who he's talking to.

"In my experience," Blaine begins matter-of-factly, pulling at Steve's shirt. "The things you want to wait for are generally the things that are _worth_ waiting for."

Steve brushes his fingers along Blaine's temple, pushing away the messy curls and bowing to press a slow kiss to his jaw.

"In that case," Steve says, pulling back both arms to curl one around Blaine's waist, and to hook the other under his thigh, pressing their bodies together tightly as Blaine gasps, and grins.

"I intend to make it worth the wait."


End file.
